


This Is Halloween

by WritingOnTheWall



Series: Life in Adlersbrunn [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, mad scientist Moira O’Deorain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: Moira O'Deorain is a woman who mostly keeps to herself in the small village of Adlersbrunn. She doesn't care much for the Halloween festivities that take place, but a chance meeting with a witch a week out from All Hollow's Eve just might change her attitude.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Life in Adlersbrunn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:01 my time posting this. Just barely late for Halloween lol
> 
> Forgive me for any errors. I rushed the s*** out of this

Adlersbrunn was a lively place year-round. However, the week leading up to Halloween led to an even more jubilant atmosphere with the town’s residents. The usual decorations that were usually put away for most of the year now adorned just about every surface of the town; everything from homes to the streets to trash bins wasn’t spared.

Moira O’Deorain walked along the cobblestone road as she made her way to the apothecary. In her hand was a short list of the supplies she needed for her laboratory, and she was in quite a hurry to get there so she could head back.

As Moira walked down the road, she could hear the sound of someone walking behind her. She stopped and the steps did too. She continued and heard the walking again, able to hear the signature _click-clack_ of nails hitting the stone.

Moira rolled her eyes. “I know that’s you, Oxton.” She chuckled as she heard an accented groan. She turned around and found Lena Oxton, a young British werewolf, standing behind her.

“Oh, bollocks,” Lena complained. “I was trying to scare you.”

Moira cocked an eyebrow. “And why would you do that?”

Lena gaped at Moira. “Why Moira, it’s almost Halloween!” she exclaimed in excitement.

Moira rolled her eyes. “I’ve never been much of a fan of ‘All Hollow’s Eve’.”

Lena gasped in mock indignation. “But Moira, it’s one of the best times of the year!”

“What’s to enjoy about it?” Moira asked.

“You would know if you bothered to leave that stuffy lab of yours,” Lena replied with a smirk. She began listing off her favorite things. “Well there’s pumpkin carving, decorating, lots of sweets, and oooh…” Lena was squirming with excitement. “There’s the annual party in the village square!”

Moira sighed. The villagers in Adlersbrunn put together a massive party in the village square to celebrate Halloween. It was a tremendous event, filled with music, eating, drinking, laughing, and dancing.

All of it Moira wasn’t a fan of.

“I don’t see the appeal,” Moira drawled.

Lena smirked. “That’s only ‘cause you don’t have anyone to go with.”

Moira looked at Lena. “And what does that have to do with anything?”

Lena giggled. “Well, you’d obviously have more fun if you had a plus one going with you.”

Moira cocked an eyebrow. “Speaking of plus one, where’s yours? I’m surprised the dear Countess has let you off your leash.”

Lena blushed and stammered, “W-Well, I just want you to go out and about, Moira. Ever since you’ve been here you mainly stay in your home.”

“Not interested,” Moira said.

Lena sighed. “Oh well. Maybe something will happen that’ll change your mind.”

Moira smiled at Lena. “We’ll see,” she said to humor the girl. She walked passed and headed to the apothecary’s store. She opened the door and smiled when the familiar smells hit her. She waved to the elder man standing at the counter as she walked in.

Moira gathered all of her necessary materials, checking them off as she shopped. She needed one last ingredient–powdered porcupine quills. She looked around and found one last jar on the shelf she reached up for it when her hand suddenly brushed against another. They both recoiled and Moira looked down, her heterochromatic eyes widening.

Standing before her was a young blonde woman with eyes a lovely shade of blue. She wore a black and brown dress with golden accents around the tattered hem and sleeves. Her dress went passed her knees with slits on either side, giving Moira a glimpse of black leather boots and a hint of the creamy skin of her thighs. Completing it was a red caplet and a black pointed hat.

“Oh, my apologies,” the woman said with an accented voice. “I didn’t think anyone else was going for this.”

Moira stood still. This woman was beautiful; one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She collected herself, trying hard not to get lost in those eyes before saying. “No problems, though _I_ do need this.”

The witch looked taken aback. “Y-You do?” she stammered.

Moira nodded. “Yes, and I do not have time to chat. So I will be on my way.” She grabbed the powdered quills and walked away.

“Wait,” the witch said. Moira turned around and saw the witch clasping her hands together. “Please, I desperately need that for a potion I’m working on.”

“And I need it for my own experiments,” Moira replied. Although she found the woman beautiful, she wasn’t about to let that keep her from her work.

“I’ll make you a deal,” the witch said.

Moira stopped and turned around. Sighing, she said, “Very well. What?”

The witch smiled that she stopped to consider. “Well, the potion I’m working on is quite difficult. I can do it alone no problem, but I need one extra pair of hands to help me. If help me, I will take only what I need and you can have the rest.” She stopped talking and looked at Moira. “What do you think?”

Moira thought for a moment. The blonde smiled, hopeful that Moira would agree. The redhead could see the gleam in her eyes, as well as a hint of determination.

She’d humor her. “Very well. Deal.”

The witch clapped her hands. “Oh, thank you. Thank you.”

Moira rolled her eyes and she and the witch headed to the counter. They each paid for their wares and headed back outside.

“My home is just this way,” the witch said.

Moira looked to the blonde and said, “I haven’t seen you around here.”

The witch nodded. “I only recently moved here.” She laughed, an almost angelic sound to Moira’s ears before saying, “Where are my manners? My name is Angela.”

“Moira,” she replied.

“Well Moira, thank you for this,” Angela said. They walked down the cobblestone road before reaching a small home nestled between two other buildings. Angela waved her hand and Moira heard a lock click. The door slowly opened on its own.

Angela stepped inside first and Moira followed. Despite the size on the outside, inside was a sizable cozy space. Angela snapped her fingers and a roaring fire ignited in the fireplace. The redhead could immediately feel warmth overtake her.

“Follow me,” Angela said. “This is where my workroom is.” The two women walked to another door that opened on his own. Another fire sparked, this time of green embers that blazed beneath a black cauldron.

Moira looked around and saw various ingredients stocked along the shelves along with old and weathered books. On a small stand sat an open book and in the cauldron bubbled a red liquid.

“Okay, let’s begin,” Angela said. She grabbed a couple more ingredients from a nearby shelf and set them next to the powdered quills. “Now, all I need you to do is to stir this cauldron six times clockwise, add a counterclockwise stir, and repeat. I could use my magic but I feel that a human tough is better.”

“Sometimes yourself is the best tool,” Moira said. She grabbed the large oak stirring rod and inserted it into the cauldron. She stirred as Angela had directed her and the witch continued her work.

Angela opened the other vials and jars and emptied its contents inside. With each addition, the potion turned from its red color to orange, then to green, and then to blue. She would then move her hands gracefully and mutter sayings in German.

And through it all, Moira observed her. Angela’s look of concentration, the fire in her eyes, and the smile when the intended reaction took place, all of it reminded the redhead of herself. She had never met anyone else this passionate about their work.

Moira was intrigued by her.

“And finally, the quills,” Angela said. She reached over to a drawer and grabbed a wooden spoon. She inserted and dumped two spoonfuls into the potion, leaving plenty behind.

“Okay, stop stirring,” Angela said.

Moira withdrew the rod, shaking off any excess before placing it back. Angela waved her hands once more and muttered more incantations. The green flames below suddenly flashed and the potion immediately turned to a lighter shade of blue. Angela smiled.

“It worked!” Angela said. Moira couldn’t help but smile when she saw Angela jump in excitement.

“So what is it?” Moira asked.

Angela smiled. “The Potion of Ease. It’s a potion that’s taken to relieve anxiety in whoever drinks it. I’ve worked tirelessly to crack how to make it properly. It took me so long but I finally did it.”

Moira chuckled. “I could use some of that on my late nights.”

Angela giggled. “Well, you helped me, and I always uphold my deals.” She grabbed and sealed the jar of powdered quills. “Here you are.”

Moira looked at the jar and then back to Angela. She smiled and said, “No, you can keep it.”

Angela’s eyes widened. “W-What?” she asked in shock. “You don’t want it?”

Moira shook her head. “No. I feel that someone as brilliant as you can put it to better use.”

Angela gaped in surprise. Suddenly, she surged forward and hugged Moira. The redhead’s eyes widened and her cheeks blushed. This was certainly a new experience.

Angela quickly pulled away. “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“No,” Moira interrupted. “It’s…it’s fine.”

An uncomfortable silence overcame the space and Moira quickly said, “Well, I enjoyed your company, Angela. I hope to see you soon.”

Angela gave Moira a wave and the redhead turned and left the room, showing herself out of the house.

* * *

The rest of the week passed and Moira found herself coming over to Angela’s home or vice versa. Their time together initially started as helping each other with their work, but the next day turned into having lunch together, or taking walks through the village, Angela showing some of her magic, or simply reading by the fireplace of Angela’s home.

And through it all, Moira’s eyes would be filled with nothing but adoration for the blonde. Everything she did, whether it would be her brow furrowing as she concentrated on a spellbook, her smile when a potion brew in the cauldron, or when she laughed at one of Moira’s sarcastic quips.

It was a little after three o’clock on October 30th and Moira was walking along the cobblestone, taking in the crisp autumn air. She looked ahead and smiled when she saw Lena as well as her vampire countess lover, Amélie Lacroix.

“Ah, the esteemed Doctor O’Deorain out and about?” Amélie said. With a small chuckle.

Moira rolled her eyes. “Good to see you Amélie, Lena.”

Lena waved. “Hiya, Love. You know what tomorrow is, right?”

Moira sighed. “I am well aware, Lena.”

“Well, are you coming?” Lena asked.

Moira cocked an eyebrow. “And who would my ‘plus-one’ be?”

Lena smirked. “Why Angie, of course.”

Moira’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. “Uh…” she trailed off. “W-Why would you think that?”

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Oh, please,” she drawled out. “You two are the talk of the town. Hell, just about everyone already thinks you’re a couple.”

“I’ve only known her a week,” Moira said.

“And you’ve been doing things with her that it took me a month to do with Amélie,” Lena said.

Amélie smirked. “ _Almost_ everything.” Lena blushed at the comment.

Moira sighed. They both had fair points. “I just don’t know what to say.”

The two other women laughed. “Moira, you aren’t asking her to marry you, just to a party.”

Lena nodded. “Yeah. I’ve happened to be around Angie a couple of times when she’s out and about. She talks a lot about you.”

Moira looked up. “She does?” The two nodded and Moira thought for a moment. She _did_ enjoy Angela’s company, more so than anyone else she knew. She smiled and said, “O-Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Yay!” Lena exclaimed. “See you there, Moira.”

Moira nodded as she turned around and walked to Angela’s home. Nerves tugged at her as she approached the familiar door. With a deep breath, she knocked three times.

Almost immediately, Angela appeared and smiled. “Moira, hallo. Come on in.”

Moira shook her head lightly. “Actually Angela, I came here to ask you something.”

Angela looked confused. “Oh? What is it?”

Moira took a deep breath. “I was wondering if…” She trailed off and collected herself. “Would you like to accompany me to the Adlersbrunn Halloween Party?”

Angela’s eyes widened, which Moira took as a bad sign. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. It’s your choice. I don’t want you to think-”

“No!” Angela quickly said. Her cheeks blushed red and she said, “I-I would love to.”

Moira’s eyes widened and now _she_ blushed. “You…you would?” Angela fervently nodded her head. Moira chuckled. “O-Okay. I-I’ll come get you here.”

Angel nodded. “Sounds good. See you then.” She closed the door, sighing happily before jumping in excitement, trying her hardest to contain her burst of happiness.

* * *

Halloween Night arrived. The village was alive with activity. Young children ran through the streets, making monstrous growls or ghoulish moans. The adults joined in the antics, chasing their children and laughing.

The village square had been cleared the day before and was now filled to the brim with small booths, tables laden with food, and enchanted decorations that set the scene aglow. All through it all, several people mingled, talked, and laughed with one another.

Moira and Angela arrived at the edge of the party. The blonde looked to the redhead and asked, “Are you okay?”

Moira nodded. “Yes. Crowds just aren’t my thing.”

“Nerves?” Angela asked.

Shaking her head, Moira said, “No, just not a people person.”

Angela giggled and they headed into the party. People saw Angela and warmly greeted her, which caused her to smile and blush. Moira also gave small waves to the couple of familiar faces she saw.

“Moira?! That you?!”

Moira looked up and smiled when a hulking man wearing all black approached. In place of a normal head was that of a jack-o'-lantern with a menacing face carved into it.

“Gabriel, good to see you,” Moira greeted.

“So you finally come out of your little hidey-hole to join us?” he asked. He downed his drink, extinguishing the flame inside his head. A brief moment passed before it ignited. He looked at Angela and asked, “And who might you be?”

Angela smiled. “Angela Ziegler.

Gabe smiled. “Well thank you so much for getting Moira to come. You two look just adorable together.” He laughed as he saw Moira and Angela blush. He looked behind them and yelled, “Hey, Jack! Think fast!”

Moira watched as Gabe removed his head and heaved it behind them. She watched as it landed in the hands of a man wearing ragged clothes and a hockey mask. He sighed as Gabe’s head cackled.

“Very funny, Gabe,” Jack said as he set it down.

“Ah, come on!” Gabe’s head yelled. “Where ya goin’?!”

Moira shook her head. “Come, let’s see what the night brings us.” She felt something clasp around her hand and she looked down to see Angela holding it. Her cheeks flushed again.

Leading them into the party, Moira and Angela partook in the various activities, including apple-bobbing, watching a local troupe of skeleton acrobats, carving and decorating pumpkins, a scavenger hunt to locate a zombie’s missing arm, and Gabe’s head toss with him as judge.

Gabe howled with glee as he sailed back down to the ground. He rolled to a stop and checked the tape measurer gripped in his teeth.

“Forty-two feet! A new record!” Angela blushed as the crowd cheered her on.

And of course, they indulged in the various foods that graced the tables. Moira noted how Angela was particularly fond of chocolate; she’d have to remember that.

Through it all, Moira was having the time of her life. Not because of the party or activities or people (which she liked), but that she was with Angela. Seeing her smile could be all she would ever need.

“So Angela, have you enjoyed yourself?” Moira asked.

Angela nodded. “Moira, this was amazing!” She hugged the tall redhead. “Thank you so much for asking me to come.”

Moira smiled. “Tonight was fun for me too, Angela.”

Angela was about to say something else when they saw a large space open in the square. Suddenly, music began to play and people flocked to space. They began dancing to the upbeat rhythm of the music.

“Ooh, Moira, let’s dance!” Angela exclaimed.

Moira was apprehensive. “I don’t know how.”

“You can wing it,” Angela said. “Just follow my lead.”

Moira allowed Angela to drag her out to the dance space. They stood in front of each other, Moira blushing at the closeness. Angela took hold of her hands and began moving to the music. Moira took a deep breath and followed suit, mirroring Angela’s actions.

“There you go!” Angela exclaimed over the loud music.

Moira laughed with glee. Confidence soaring in her, she adjusted her grip and took the lead. Angela yelped as Moira dipped her back. The blonde blushed as Moira’s eyes stared into hers. She gasped as Moira lifted her back up and continued their dance.

They danced for nearly half an hour. Midnight was approaching and the band was playing a slow song to ease the crowd into the end of the evening. Moira and Angela slowly swayed their arms around each other.

“Tonight was perfect, Moira,” Angela said.

Moira inhaled, smiling when Angela’s flowery scent filled her senses. “For me too, m’aingeal.”

Angela pulled away. “What does that mean?”

Moira blushed. “My angel,” she replied.

Smiling, Angela looked into Moira’s eyes. “I’ve enjoyed our time together, Mein Schatz.”

“What does that mean?” Moira asked.

“My darling,” Angela replied.

They stared into each other’s eyes; time seemed to slow. Moira’s hand raised and gently caressed Angela’s cheek. Slowly, their eyes closed as their lips inched towards one another.

Moira felt an overpowering warmth fill her when her lips touched Angela’s. She felt the blonde wrap her arms around her shoulders, pulling the redhead closer. Moira snaked her free hand around Angela’s waist, holding her in her embrace.

They pulled away as the clock struck midnight. They looked at each other, faces deeply flushed. Moira spoke first.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Moira said.

Angela smiled. “I think I am too.”

They left the square a few minutes later when the last song ended. Exhausted from the night’s festivities, the people walked to their homes to retire for the evening.

Moira and Angela walked to Angela’s house, her arm around the blonde while her head was on her shoulder. They reached the door and Angela opened it.

“Well, I bid you goodnight, Angela,” Moira said softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Angela looked down at her feet. “Actually, I was hoping…if you’d like to, that is…to stay here tonight with me?”

Moira looked at Angela. “Are you sure?”

Angela smiled. “Positive.” She lightly gripped Moira’s hand and pulled her inside.

Perhaps Halloween wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
